


The Adventures of a Polyamorous Mother (and all her partners)

by Fallenfae



Series: Warriors shipfics [10]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Bisexuality, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hollyleaf is black stop making her emo white with black hair, Human AU, I highkey spent the entire night day dreaming this story inistead of sleeping, Im scared of pregnancy I just wanted to write a cute mum story, LGBTQ Cats (Warriors), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lamia is Oncilla's nickname, Like seriously from the bottom of my heart thank you, Multi, No one is going to read this but by golly does it make me happy so I dont care anyway, OC/Canon, Oh yeah!! Oncilla and Sol are brown, Oncilla has ADHD, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Self Insert Weekend, Thank you if you read this!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its also a reference to a queen named lamia who ATE CHILDREN, i promise theyre not evil just chaotic, it actually has a double meaning its perfect, its arabic for radiant, like me, like me also :), oh gosh this is too fluffy, representation!!, tell me what you think!!, theyre arab actually, this isnt a fetish i promise, which i think is fitting because oncilla and sol are morally questionable, you can draw cinderpelt like that but hollyleaf is black smh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenfae/pseuds/Fallenfae
Summary: Oncilla, a polyamorous expecting mother, goes around clan territories telling everyone she's dating that she'll be having a child soon. Cue the excited, nervous, soft , etc, reactions from everyone involved. The child grows in quite the interesting environment....Yes! Oncilla is my OC :)
Relationships: Blackstar/Sol/Oncilla, Crowfeather/Oncilla, Hollyleaf/Sol (Warriors), Hollyleaf/Sol/Oncilla, Jayfeather/Oncilla, Leafpool/Oncilla, Leopardstar/Oncilla, Lionblaze/Oncilla
Series: Warriors shipfics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the oc/canon! Lol.
> 
> Yes, hollyleaf is black because there is no way a black cat isnt a black human - and Oncilla and Sol are brown. Oncilla is a comfort character, as she is somewhat of a self insert, and I just do what makes me happy with her.

It had only been noon when Hollyleaf had showed up, and when she did, everything was just a little calmer than usual. While the norm was Sol's scattered papers and scrolls, Hollyleaf found herself stunned at the neatly paper clipped and shelved files - only they were the ones Sol _wasn't_ using. His desk was expectedly as cluttered as ever, and he was slumped over top, squinting as he read, his glasses at the tip of his nose hardly making it any bit clearer than the scrawling would usually be. The rest of the cavern was, thankfully - and probably to Oncilla's doing, cleaner than it ever has been. It satisfied a little part of Hollyleaf's brain as she made her presence known, swaying the beads that hung from the entrance as a sort of door to have the clatter alert the two nomads.

Sol ruffled at the papers in his clutches, eyes shooting up to meet Hollyleaf's before giving a casual grin. "What has you coming over?" He leaned a shoulder on the dark wood, the same wood Hollyleaf tapped her fingers on, shifting the things out of his way to satisfy her need for order at least a little. With an exhale of relief, she smoothed out the silk drapery that hung from her shoulders down to her hips. "Is a casual visit too much to ask?" She chuckled.

Sol shrugged, adjusting his glasses and leaning back into his chair. "Well," he inhaled, taking a sip from his coffee, "usually you come to take a look at my book collection." He gave an amused look, much to Hollyleaf's annoyance. He was right, and he looked good doing it. "Alright, yes." Hollyleaf admitted. "You can't blame me - I only just learned how to read their silly writing."

"Silly?" Sol recounted, cocking a brow. Hollyleaf leaned on his desk, smiled, and nodded as she leaned over and pointed at a single line on the papers he'd been in the middle of reading. "Why does this L look like an I?" She pointed. "And by the way you told me a few days ago, 'james, while john had had 'had had', had had had had a better a effect on a teachers' is a grammatically correct sentence, no?"

Sol scoffed. "Maybe! Ehm...yes. proper English is quite a silly language. But nevertheless, it does communicate quite a lot of knowledge." He ran his fingers through his dark hair, avoiding eye contact with the smug girl as she neatly swept his books to the side, sitting atop the desk. "It _is_ a silly language. And might I say," she leaned over to match the man's height, "Language is not a true science. Biology, chemistry, physics - _that_ has its effects on the real world." 

"I'll have you know Plato's 'The Republic' has plenty of effects on the real world!" Sol huffed, flipping to the cover of the stack of papers where the title on full display. Hollyleaf blinked. "Did you illegally print that?"

"Admittedly, yes-- But! Knowledge is power, and...well, the library didn't have it." Sol bashfully fiddled with his fingers. Hollyleaf tried to hold back a laugh. "That is completely ironic. I wonder why they even let you in, looking like that." She gestured towards his - to the technologically advanced world, at least - odd attire. 

Sol rolled his eyes. "I may not be a legal citizen, but they let me use the books at the very least. I'm a usual sight now, they don't care much." He tried not to think of the first time he'd made contact with a person from the city who was completely unaware of the tribes and clans just a few miles away from marked legal territories. They thought he was a performer, and it was quite a little embarrassing to recall. "And besides, I found out that they know about us anyway. There's a law set in place to keep you clan-dwellers uncontacted by the bigger world. Doesn't mean we can't make first contact though, right?"

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes and tried to stifle a grin, hopping off the table to inspect the neatly shelved (and surprisingly organized) books. Her richly deep skinned fingertips brushing lightly against each spine, and she stopped to reach each one as she passed. When she found something that'd interested her - organic chemistry and chemical recipes, she plucked the book out excitedly and set it on a clean desk Sol had recently brought for her ever since she started learning to read and stuck around through the nights. When she bent to set the book squarely in the middle of the table, she'd found another book in its place. Squinting, she set down the chemistry book and picked up the other one. It took a minute for her to figure out what it said, but when she did she found the title quite strange.

"'To Kill a Kingdom?' Sol, I didn't take you as one to be interested in fiction." She purred, inspecting the cover with much intrigue. Sol spun his chair around to see what exactly she was talking about, and his eyes landed squarely on the familiar book in Hollyleaf's hands. He blinked. "I'm not. Oncilla had me pick it up last time I went to the library." 

As if triggered by her name, the girl popped her head out from behind a panel screen deeper in the cavern. "It's a good read!" She hummed, bunching up her hair with her hands, a ribbon in between her lips as her hands were occupied with the thick volume of hair. "Besides, it's good to stray away from nerdy facts and statistics every now and then." 

Hollyleaf hadn't noticed the girl there. She hadn't even peeped. And given the amount of times she came over to the caverns only to hear she was out and about with her other significant others, she'd just assumed Oncilla only slept here, and not even that often. "Oh! You're here." Hollyleaf smiled. She tried not to look too hard at the girl struggling behind the screen, considering she was behind it for a reason - but she dearly missed her girlfriend. A few moments passed before Oncilla stepped out of the panel screen, a bathrobe draping down her frame. "Hiya Holly! How's my favourite girl doing?" She excitedly hopped over, plopping right on top of Hollyleaf's desk, nudging the books over. Hollyleaf flushed. "Don't be making a mess! It's hard enough I have to clean Sol's messes, but you too?"

"Don't be silly, Holly. I was the one who finally picked up all the clutter around here. I found _so many shiny things!_ she gushed, gesturing to the multiple gold bands around her neck and the earrings dangling right down her ears. "I forgot I lost all of these, but gosh are they making me feel prettier." Hollyleaf scrunched her nose. "You look pretty too. Although, that's kind of a given."

Oncilla scoffed, wrapping her legs on top of Hollyleaf's lap, much to her surprise, and cozying herself right on top of the taller female. She booped her nose. "You my dear, flatter me kindly." She purred, pecking her softly on the cheek, leaving her a flustered mess clutching to the arms of the chair. Sol audibly gave a jealous huff. "Well, if you two are going to be so lovey over there, might as well get back to my reading."

Oncilla leaned back, blowing Sol a kiss. "Don't worry baby, I got lotsa love for you too. I mean, I _have_ been waiting for you to actually come over and do the thing since this morning." Sol jolted out of his seat, glasses on the brink of falling off the bridge of his nose only for him to push them back up. "Oh gosh- I am _so_ sorry. I completely forgot--" he slammed the papers closed, nudging them to the side and downing the last of his coffee before skuttling over. Oncilla, finding this very amusing, turned back to her dark girlfriend. "You, too. I can't believe we haven't had a chance to include you yet!" She purred, slipping off the flustered and confused girl. 

Hollyleaf hesitantly stood from her chair, following the two to where it seemed to be behind Oncilla's screen.

Behind it were several colourful pillows splayed on the ground along with a large mirror, bottles of wine on a shelf with wine glasses on the shelf directly under it, and another shelf on the other side absolutely cluttered with glass jars of all types of substances and a scratchy radio that looked well beyond its expiration date right beside it, although it was turned on, the music was faint and calming. Hollyleaf smiled softly and settled herself on the cushions, watching the two settle themselves down as she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Oncilla seemed excited, and crawled over to Hollyleaf, urging her to turn around. 

"Go on! Turn baby, turn." She purred, hands on Hollyleaf's shoulders, and once she was in the right position, Oncilla pulled the ribbon keeping Hollyleaf's hair in place. Sol lied back, popping a glass of champagne open. Hollyleaf tried to get a glance, but from the position she was sitting in, it wasn't all that possible. "It's really thick, you know." Oncilla hummed, delicately running her fingers through the tight curls. "Thicker than mine! I think I have the right stuff for this."

It felt odd to have her hair out - usually Hollyleaf just kept it tied, given how often it would get in the way of usual activities. It did look nice to have it styled, too, but after a long day Hollyleaf did find that it was quite the relief to let it out. The clatter of glass was basically the only thing Hollyleaf could hear through the soft clinking of the champagne glasses Sol was pouring for the three of them, and Oncilla's shuffling through her collection of those colourful substances. 

"Here. It's watered down - I don't like it too strong." Sol chuckled, handing Hollyleaf a glass of the sparkling pink beverage. He didn't seem preoccupied, but then again Hollyleaf often caught Sol just watching Oncilla's movements. He wasn't the more ambitious of the two. Hollyleaf took a sip, and by the time her eyes fluttered open Oncilla was excitedly holding up a glass of clear liquid. "Coconut oil!" She exclaimed. "I got it on our journey here, Sol and I. We had a wagon absolutely _full_ with coconuts, and I learned from a pretty young age how to get the oil from it. Ain't it cool?"

Hollyleaf squinted, watching the oil glisten in the glass jar. "Oh? Can I see it when you're done with...whatever you want to do with it?" 

The brown-skinned girl nodded, turning Hollyleaf's head back so that she had access to her hair. "You just be a good little girlie, this won't take long." It took a moment for Hollyleaf to feel the effects of Oncilla's efforts, but when she did, it was far different than what she'd expected. The oil was cool, and it lathered to her hair so nicely that it felt bouncy with every move she made, if even to sip her champagne. Sol stared at the two girls with great intrigue. "Is that how you keep your hair so soft?" Sol crawled closer to watch the action, eyes wide as he watched - and Hollyleaf noticed his glasses were off. Then again, they were his _reading_ glasses. "Actually, I use quite a bit more complex methods than just this…" Oncilla chuckled, and Hollyleaf could pick up a bashful tone in her voice. "But Holly's hair is so pretty already." She pulled the curls back into a low ponytail, the little baby hairs framing Hollyleaf's face in a way she wasn't too familiar with. She turned to her partners - the mirror was behind them anyway - and blinked at her reflection. It wasn't as neat as her usual style, but now that her hair was dampened it seemed much longer than it usually was. Hollyleaf smiled. "I like it!"

"You have to wash it off in a bit, silly." Oncilla booped her girlfriends nose once again. "It's just to hydrate your hair!"

"Oh," Hollyleaf chuckled nervously, taking another sip of her drink. Sol seemed to have already finished his. "Of course."

"Anyway, well, I kind of wanted to say something and well, I thought this would be a good time." The girl said, fumbling with her fingers nervously as she looked at Sol and Hollyleaf. Sol only seemed interested in his wine glass, and Hollyleaf was still admiring the work Oncilla had done. "I kind of want..well, a baby!" She squeaked.

Sol blinked, immediately jolting out of his infactuation with the glass. Hollyleaf stared at Oncilla's reflection in the mirror, interested with the topic. She found it cute just how surprised Sol was to this.

"I- did I, uh, hear you correctly?" Sol put his glass to the side where it wouldn't be knocked over, shuffling closer to the bashful girl. "You, Lamia, the girl who helped me convince four clans that I _stole the sun_ , want a baby?"

Oncilla nodded, hands clasped together. "Please!" She quivered her lip, and somehow managed to make herself look like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. Hollyleaf chuckled under her breath, thinking the situation cute and taking a sip of her champagne, savouring the taste and the warm sound of faint static piano. Sol blinked. "I mean, I'd be willing to, as long as I can prepa-"

"I want Holly to be the third parent too!!" Oncilla squeaked, and suddenly Holly choked on her sip and took a moment to catch her breath. She set the glass down on the shelf to pick up later, turning to face her partners. "...Lamia, Baby, how would that even work..?"

"Well, I sort of figured you'd be able to find a way, what with you two geeky science nerds…" She sniffed, and her eyes glistened as she plead. "Please, Holly?" 

Hollyleaf thought about it. On one hand, it was a challenge - and one certainly documented about somewhere. On the other hand, it was a _challenge_ challenge. She did deep down want a child - and these two people _were_ the loves of her life, meaning she had two partners to help with the baby instead of the usual one.

"I'll try my best," Hollyleaf inhaled sharply before diving in to give Oncilla a comforting peck on the nose, "and we'll get a baby. Okay?" 

Oncilla purred in comfort, and Sol shot her a compassionate look. "Good!" She squealed excitedly. "Oh gosh, you guys are gonna love the baby! It'll be so cute, we'll play and sleep and do all sorts of stuff!"

Sol and Hollyleaf chuckled to one another, leaning against each other as they watched their girlfriend hop onto her feet and squeak in enthusiasm at the mere idea before she skittered off to who knows where. Immediately, she poked her head back in.

"Oh, and Holly? I'll meet cha at the Moonpool to wash that oil out."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at all these weirdos. Have they never seen uncontacted tribal people before?
> 
> Two dorky parents go out in search of books to help bring their wife a baby.

"I had no Idea this place was so….big." 

Hollyleaf stood in front of the three story building, eyes wide as she stared up at the length of the library. She suddenly felt very small.

Sol seemed pleased with her reaction, smug expression on his face before flicking her nose to get her out of her stupor. "You could say that." He hummed. Hollyleaf rubbed the tip of her nose, huffing irritably. "How long have you been coming here? Are you sure they won't mind?" She took a few hesitant steps towards the pillars holding the building up, brushing her fingers on it lightly. "They don't get territorial. And besides, I have _this--_ " Sol brandished a small card in his hand, holding it delicately in his fingers. "The special card that grants me access~." He purred, trying to mask his excitement, though failed quite adorably. 

"Cool." Hollyleaf plucked it from his hands, staring at the picture on the card. "Wait- that's you!" She pointed, stunned. "How did they-- they drew you so well!"

"Nono," Sol pulled it back from her as gently as he could as to not scratch the printing on it. "They pointed a camera onto me and flash - there I was! It was a weird...thing. but it's a very special thing." He explained. "If you want to come here without me sometime, I could ask them to get you a card, too!" 

Hollyleaf scrunched her nose and adjusted the holly behind her ears, attempting to seem superior oh so dramatically. "Oh yeah, I knew that. But….I think not, just cuz people here are weird." She gestured vaguely at a couple side eyeing them as they entered the building with a bubbly looking girl around 12 who gasped at the sight of them, but followed her parents in anyway.

Sol shrugged. "Your call, Holl. Now come on-" He tugged on her dress sleeve, which didn't do much considering just how long it was. "We got to find the right sources." Hollyleaf shook his hand off without much effort, rolling her eyes with a badly masked grin. "Alright, alright, soon-to-be-dad." She followed him, although slowly, into the establishment.

When she'd entered, the inside looked almost bigger than the outside. It was quiet, decorated with nice muted colours, and much of it was lit by the sun streaming in by the large windows and the fireplace lit deeper into the lounge. Hollyleaf hoped for a moment that she could live somewhere like this, but knew it would be far lonelier than Thunderclan was. She only then noticed the people staring at her - and noticed the causation as to _why_. All the people here were wearing tight, short clothing at the least- and most were wearing two pieces of clothing for each half of their body. It looked so _alien_ to her, considering just how flowy and long her attire was - and how similar Sol's clothes were as well. Apparently the 'civilized' world didn't like practicality. When she turned abashedly to hide her face into Sol's chest - what she did when she was overwhelmed - he wasn't there. Instead, Hollyleaf found him chatting up a lady behind a desk. Hollyleaf skittered over, uncomfortable with the odd looks. 

Sol nodded to her just as she came, seemingly already done with whatever he was talking to the lady about. "The medical books are just upstairs," he gestured towards the stairs before walking over to them and leaning on the railway. "Cool, right?"

Hollyleaf nodded, and before she knew it, Sol whisked her up and carried her up himself. She yelped, grasping at his arms. "I didn't realize you'd be able to _pick me up,_ " She blinked, stunned. Sol shrugged, and before Hollyleaf knew it she was set down again. The first thing she noticed were the rows and rows of books stretching out to uncountably long distances. Her jaw dropped. "That's why you have so many books?" She breathed.

"Yeah! The owner lets me keep the extra copies though." Sol hummed, going in the direction of what Hollyleaf assumed to be, medical and biological books. She followed, pleased with the satisfying organization as she passed through the aisle, and when Sol stopped to shuffle through all the books, Hollyleaf ran her fingers along the spines of each one as she passed.

"What do you want to name the kid?" Hollyleaf hummed, cracking open a book she found that might fit the bill and scanning through the chapter index. Sol walked over with a high stack of books and slammed them on top of a table nearby. Hollyleaf took the hint and sat at the table herself, scanning through each one. Sol shrugged, caught off guard by the question. "Uhhh, Oliver..?" He huffed as though he were asking instead of suggesting. "Jasper, maybe?" 

Hollyleaf cocked a brow. "Hmm. I haven't thought about any just yet, maybe I'll check to see if there are any books on names. Unless, of course, these people have names just as odd as how they act." She chuckled to herself, flipping through multiple books at once. Sol joined her. "What if it's a boy, we can call him Chomsky." He stated, eyes blank.

Hollyleaf blinked awkwardly, only just recalling what that meant - and where she'd heard it before. "Uhh, the philosopher…?" Sol nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! He was pretty accepting, I think."

Hollyleaf shrugged. "You'd call him Aristotle if we let you." She imagined the poor boy being made fun of by his peers for being named something that unusual. Sol would still like it. And, much like she expected, he did. His eyes lit up. "You'd let me?"

Hollyleaf shrugged and set aside the books she'd already looked into the side. "Maybe. You'd have to ask Lamia." So far they hadn't found anything just yet, but it looked like they might soon. Sol nodded in agreement. "She'll be so happy. I'm not always free around to do...whatever she is she wants to do by impulse that day, and I want her to feel like she has someone else around for that."

"...a baby?" Hollyleaf snorted. Sol bashfully nodded. "Yeah, a baby and I would act very similar around her." Hollyleaf nodded in agreement. She'd seen the two of them all lovey-dovey, cooing strange things she could barely understand and sitting in one another's laps. It wouldn't be different after all. She laughed under her breath. "Maybe. It's cute, though." 

Sol shrugged mindlessly before turning back to his own searching. His eyes lit up, and a grin plastered itself onto his expression. "I think I just found something."

"Great!" Hollyleaf smiled, holding up a book of her own. "Because I found something on genetic fusion." Pleased, Sol stood up, his chair sliding back with a loud screech. "Great! Now we can start working on it!" He skittered away from the desk, leaving Hollyleaf staring at the stacks of books they'd pulled out and the empty shelves. "We're not gonna--?"

"You can do that!" Sol waved her off. "I gotta go grab something real quick." Hollyleaf sighed, and began to sort through each of the books, sorting them alphabetically one by one as she liked it, leaving the two useful books on the side. When Sol got back the desk was clean, everything sorted back into place, and Sol had one book clutched in his hand.

Hollyleaf squinted. "Is that…?" _Dad jokes._ She tried not to giggle herself to death, only partly succeeding. "You are such a dork."


End file.
